Impulsos
by Petit Nash
Summary: No estaba segura de que fue lo que la impulso esa fría tarde a ir a verlo, sólo tenía esa sensación recorriéndola...  pero al final el impulso había ganado.


**N.A.** Esta historia esta ubicada despues del capítulo 100, algo triste pero espero les guste... Para mi amiga _Miara Makisan_. n_n

**Impulsos**

No estaba segura de que fue lo que la impulso esa fría tarde a ir a verlo, sólo tenía esa sensación recorriéndola desde... tal vez desde siempre, antes de siquiera despertar esa mañana la sensación ya estaba ahí, mientras avanzaba el día y el trabajo también la sensación se mantenía insistentemente. Finalmente, esa tarde, la idea se había vuelto tan fuerte que cambio su rumbo y ahí estaba.

No estaba segura tampoco de porque había pensado insistentemente en averiguar si había una llave extra y donde estaba, eso cobraba menos sentido que la odisea en si... antes de siquiera entender, o meditarlo, ya estaba frente a la puerta con una llave en la mano. El impulso había ganado. Tocó, tocó una segunda vez por pura cortesía porque bien podía entrar, tocó una tercera vez.

Recordó esa otra vez, porque sentía que esa situación ya la había vivido, ¿cuánto tiempo hacia que había estado frente a esa misma puerta sin obtener respuesta? En realidad no mucho... y esa otra vez había problemas, la cosa se había puesto realmente mal. Tal vez había recordado ese día y esa situación y por eso estaba ahí, sólo tal vez

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabía que no tenía porque estar ahí, porque inmiscuirse en su vida, pero esa sensación, ese impulso, de que sí debía hacerlo nada más no se iba. Adentro las luces estaban apagadas y todo era silencio.

-¿Hotch?-

Le sorprendió el sonido de su propia voz retumbando en ese extraño silencio, pero no hubo respuesta alguna a su llamado. Tragó saliva, cerró la puerta tras de si, con el mismo cuidado y silencio con el que la había abierto.

-¿Hotch?-

Nuevamente su voz sonando en la habitación fue su única respuesta, se adentró finalmente al departamento, estaba segura, tenía que inmiscuirse, tenía que presentarse ahí en ese momento. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con un nudo en la garganta, estaba ahí, sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando la pared contraría a la puerta.

-¿Hotch?- él no se movió- ¿dónde esta Jack?-

Y antes de que él respondiera, antes de que articulara la primera palabra, siquiera la primera sílaba, ella lo supo, supo que había estado llorando, que estaba roto en mil pedazos, que se deshacía por dentro y que aun así iba a intentar contenerse frente a ella

-Con Jessica- y pese a que intentaba que no fuera así su voz sonaba resquebrajada

En otro impulso, igual de fuerte o tal vez más, cruzó de dos pasos la habitación y se sentí junto a él, le dio la mano, él finalmente la volteó a ver, con la cara muy cansada ojeroso, cansado de llorar pero con una mirada aun muy cargada de lagrimas invisibles... Y finalmente, después de mucho estar resistiendo, tal vez llevado a eso por la misma clase de impulso, se rindió ante ella.

Se abrazó con fuerza a ella y se dejo acunar por sus brazos, sollozando primero quedamente, lloró en los brazos de Emily, con la cara escondida bajo su cuello, con las manos aferradas a ella como si fuera el último bastión en pie de todo su mundo... Tal vez lo era... Y ella lo dejo ser, llevó sus manos a su espalda para mantenerlo abrazado y lo dejo llorar su perdida.

Tal vez pasaron horas ahí, sin atreverse a moverse, sólo dejando que las lagrimas corrieran, hasta caer directamente en ella, empapando su blusa, recorriendo su blanca piel y desapareciendo en ella... Estaban muy quietos y muy juntos... Y ella lo abrazaba y sostenía su mundo cargado de caos, tal vez haciéndolo más soportable.

-Lo sé... lo sé- le susurraba ella en medio de sus sollozos

Y no necesariamente significaba que entendiera la terrible perdida, el dolor acumulado, los daños, ni siquiera el impulso de finalmente rendirse llorando... pero sabía, y no era sólo el impulso, que tenía estar en ese momento, que tenía que sostenerlo mientras pasaba, sabía que tenía que estar ahí con él, para él... siempre tenía que estar.

**FIN**


End file.
